


Exploits of a Misthios

by CircleTime



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hook-Up, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleTime/pseuds/CircleTime
Summary: An erotic tale of numerous intimate encounters across the ancient Greek world.Alexios of Sparta has sex with various romanceable characters from Assassin's Creed Odyssey. Shameless, plotless smut.





	1. Odessa

It was Barnabas who’d suggested the crew collectively take shore leave in Megaris – and Alexios had been more than agreeable to that idea. The crew of the _Adrestia_ had been invaluable to him on his journey thus far, and he knew he’d have to rely on them even more as he made his way across the Greek world. They deserved a break. But in addition, for the first time since he’d first set foot aboard the _trireme_ , the ship was completely empty – a fact Alexios and Odessa were keen to take advantage of. Ever since they’d met, Alexios had felt a pull towards the young adventurer. And judging by the way her eyes seemed to drink him in every so often when he caught her looking at him, the feeling was mutual. In the chaos of everything that had happened on Ithaca, and then again in Megaris, Alexios hadn’t wanted to push Odessa into doing anything intimate. But now that she was a member of the crew, and she’d made perfectly clear how willing she was to get to know him better, how could he have turned her down?

She led him down to the lower deck of the _Adrestia_ – where Alexios had only been perhaps a handful of times since taking command of the ship. And each of those times, the place had been packed with rowers and crewmen. Now, the deck was quiet and still – utterly deserted. The two of them slipped out of their clothes, Odessa being more than keen to help the _misthios_ relieve himself of his armour. They sat naked on one of the benches, limbs wrapped around one another, writhing against each other’s bodies. Alexios could feel already how wet she was, could see in her eyes and feel in the force of her kisses how much she wanted him. Alexios, too, was filled with need: he hadn’t had sex since before he’d left Kephalonia. That all seemed like an age ago already.

His fingers danced over those most sensitive parts of her body, making Odessa moan softly in his ear as she ground wantonly against him. He hadn’t wanted to disappoint her after so much tension had been mounting between them, but the way her body shuddered against him as she called his name like a sweet song in his ear told him he was doing exactly what she’d needed. Alexios had been fantasising about being on top of Odessa and pounding her against the bench, but judging by the way she firmly pushed him down until his back was flat against its surface before climbing atop him herself, she had other things in mind. Alexios didn’t resist in the slightest as Odessa sank onto his cock, letting himself fill her up entirely. She rode him hard, grasping onto his body like a lifeline, fingers firm against his chest. Alexios’ own hands ran up and down Odessa’s torso, exploring everything from her rounded hips to her bare breasts to the place her back met her shoulders. In the heat of the moment, as Odessa threw her head back in rapture while she climaxed again, Alexios wanted this to last all day – just the two of them fucking in the belly of the ship, daring any of the crew to come back early and find them devouring each other. But even a _misthios_ ’ body has its limits, and Alexios soon found himself cresting as his own orgasm came upon him. He heard his own cry of pleasure reverberate around the hollow centre of the ship through the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Once it had died down, Alexios found himself cradling Odessa’s warm, sweat-soaked body against his. The two of them couldn’t help but giggle in the wave of giddiness that suddenly overtook them as she lay atop him, skin ruddy and flushed.

“I...I should ask Barnabas to give the crew shore leave again soon,” Alexios muttered, still panting heavily from his exertion.

“ _Barnabas_?” Odessa raised an eyebrow at him, a gentle smirk curling her mouth. “Who do you think gave him the idea, _misthios_?”

Alexios laughed, pulling the woman close to him once more. The crew would be returning soon, no doubt. But, for now, all he wanted to do was stay right where he was.


	2. Lykaon

Lykaon had the gentle hands of a healer; he knew exactly how to ease the pain and concerns of anyone he touched, and Alexios was no different. From the moment their lips first met, the _misthios_ knew he was in safe hands – quite literally. Lykaon’s delicate touch belied the surging feelings of desire building inside him, and Alexios didn’t want to let those feelings go to waste. Lykaon took him back to his home, led him indoors, and immediately set about making sure Alexios was as comfortable as possible.

“R-Really, Lykaon,” the _misthios_ protested as he’d been laid down in a bed that was softer than any he’d ever been in before in his life. “I don’t... _mmm_...need to be coddled like...like this...”

“Just relax,” the healer had insisted, and even the word was enough to make Alexios want to curl up into the bed with its soft, soft pillow and sleep for a week. But the fire in the pit of his belly kept him wide awake and alert, especially when Lykaon began peeling himself out of his clothes, revealing the body Alexios had hungered for since he had first laid eyes on him. Lykaon got onto the bed, lay down atop Alexios, and began kissing him firmly with those gorgeous, soft lips once again. Alexios moaned softly against him as Lykaon’s hands began tugging at his armour, removing his clothes with surprising speed and efficiency. Before long, the two of them were entirely naked, Lykaon straddling the _misthios_ ’ thighs, hands running down his chest with a touch as light as a feather. Alexios’ back arched, pushing himself against the healer’s hands, desperately wanting more. Lykaon touched him again, this time with firmer hands, smiling with a hint of pride at how Alexios groaned needily beneath him. Lykaon’s fingers must have been gifts from the gods themselves, Alexios thought, as the sensation of them against his nipples was enough to make him feel as though he were about to burst already. He was crying out so loudly he was sure than any unfortunate passers-by outside the house would overhear.

“Ohhh... _ohhhhh_...”

Lykaon chuckled against Alexios’ mouth, his hips gently rocking back and forth, their cocks pressed firmly up against each other’s waists. Alexios was writhing in bliss, gaping at Lykaon in awe as his climax began to build. His hips began to take on a more rapid, frantic tempo – he was losing control of himself, surging like a storm...

Alexios let out his loudest shout yet as he came, hot spurts of liquid splashing onto his abdomen and Lykaon’s. The healer blinked in bemusement as the _misthios_ ’ squirmed beneath him, eyes screwed tightly shut, mouth wide open.

“So soon...?” Lykaon asked after a few moments had passed, bringing an embarrassed flush to Alexios’ face.

“Y-Yes, well...” He swallowed deeply, more than a little bit flustered by his own performance. “I...I had been _planning_ on fucking you, but...”

“But the day is still young,” Lykaon reassured him, planting a gentle kiss on Alexios’ forehead. “And you aren’t going anywhere just yet, _misthios_...”

Alexios grinned, taking hold of Lykaon’s ass with both hands and pulling him closer with newfound vigour. Alexios took Lykaon’s cock into his mouth, caressing it with his lips and tongue, and now it was the healer’s turn to cry out with pleasure.


	3. Alkibiades

Alexios had been unashamedly attracted to Alkibiades from the moment he’d first met him – naked and drunk, staggering around Perikles’ house as though it were his own. He’d come to the party to speak with Athens’ first citizen himself, but Alexios had been more than a little bit tempted by the blond young man who had batted his eyelashes at the handsome _misthios_. It was that same temptation that had brought him to Alkibiades’ door – not once, but twice. The young man had been overjoyed to see Alexios return with the olive oil in hand, and hadn’t hesitated to invite the _misthios_ into the room.

The moment the door was shut behind him, the three people in the room with Alexios set upon him – reaching out gingerly and curiously to touch him, hesitating until he gave them verbal confirmation, before proceeding to strip him out of his robes. Soon, he was as naked as the rest of them. The other man – Omiros was his name, as Alexios discovered later – sank to his knees and began running his hands along the _misthios_ ’ thighs, drawing closer to his more sensitive areas with every stroke. The woman, Agape, moved around behind Alexios and began rubbing his back, her fingernails scraping blissfully against his bared flesh, sending shivers down his spine. Alkibiades, on the other hand, stood directly before him, staring through mischievous, half-lidded eyes. His lips met Alexios’, although he couldn’t say who had leaned in first. The young man’s mouth tasted sweetly of wine – the very same kind that had so sickened Aristophanes earlier. To Alexios, with the warmth of Alkibiades’ lips against his, it tasted as sweet as the nectar of the gods. Alexios felt himself grow almost painfully hard as he melted under the touch of the three people, hearing a sound of approval and amusement from Omiros as he was brought face to face with Alexios’ cock at full mast, as it were.

“I think the _misthios_ is ready for us,” Alkibiades said to his companions, his breath warm against Alexios’ mouth. “Shall we bring this to the bed?”

Words were currently beyond Alexios, and so he answered with a breathless groan, which drew laughter from the other three people in the room, as well as a bleat from somewhere in the corner – much to his perplexment. Alkibiades led Alexios by the hand towards a massive bed, draped with fine, white sink – already stained here and there with wine. The two others followed, content to watch for the moment.

When they reached the bed, Alkibiades lay down beneath him, sinking into the soft sheets together, his body flush against Alexios’. They kissed again, Alexios feeling a heat like a fire inside his body, burning with desire. Alkibiades moaned against his lips, seemingly enjoying the _mithios_ ’ vigour. The bed sank further down as Omiros and Agape joined them – gentle moans and the sounds of soft kisses reaching Alexios’ ears. For a while, the four of them stayed as they were, content to simply kiss one another and share in the sweet wine-fuelled bliss of each other’s bodies. Some time later – minutes or hours – a sharp gasp from behind Alexios drew his attention. He pulled away from Alkibiades, looking over his shoulder to see Omiros sitting on the edge of the bed, with Agape sitting in his lap, their hips adjoined. She was rocking back and forth, her forehead pressed to his, his hands clutching her buttocks, their eyes locked together. With every thrust from Omiros, the pair moaned intensely, never breaking eye contact. The sight only made the lust in Alexios surge, and he turned back to the man beneath him with an expression that made Alkibiades’ eyes sparkle with delight.

“You look like you want to fuck me, _misthios_ ,” he murmured.

“I do.”

Alkibiades’s grin lit up his pretty face. “Then, by all mean, pass the olive oil...”

A few minutes and a great deal of oil later, Alexios pushed himself into the young man, who shuddered as the _misthios_ penetrated him. Even with the olive oil easing him in, it was a tight fit, and Alexios couldn’t help but moan raggedly as he sank further and further into Alkibiades. The bed shook beneath them – the other couple having picked up speed, filling the room with their delicious moaning. Alexios grit his teeth, feeling Alkibiades gradually loosening around him, and slowly began to thrust in and out.

“Why so timid?” Alkibiades asked him. “We can’t let the two of them have _all_ the fun, now, can we?”

“C-Can you take it?” Alexios stammered.

“Oh, _believe_ me,” Alkibiades said, hooking his legs around Alexios’ hips. “I can take _anything_ you’ve got to give.”

Alexios grinned at him, accepting the invitation. He grabbed hold of Alkibiades’ thighs in each arm, spreading his legs apart, and began to thrust with renewed vigour. Alkibiades immediately began crying out, his mouth open, his eyes wide.

“Ahhhhhh, yes! _Yesss_!”

Alexios soon found his rhythm matching that of Omiros’, who had shifted position on the bed so that he was kneeling upright next to the _misthios’_ , with Agape lying parallel to Alkibiades. The two lying beside one another on the bed leaned in to kiss, gasping into one another’s mouths. Meeting Omiros’ eye, Alexios decided to mirror them, crushing the other man’s mouth against his, the two of them still fucking their respective partners without pause. With one hand still clinging to Agape, Omiros wrapped an arm around the _misthios_ ’ shoulder, drawing him in closer. Alexios didn’t resist, relishing the sensation of pleasuring two men at once. He’d never done anything like this on Kephalonia.

Suddenly, Omiros began to moan louder than ever, the sound muffled by Alexios’ lips. Alexios felt the other man’s tempo increase, hips slamming against Agape with a new ferocity. Omiros pulled apart from Alexios just as he let out a strangled shout, his grip on Alexios shoulder tightening almost painfully. Alexios held Omiros’ gaze, watching the intense pleasure grip his expression as his orgasm hit. Omiros, in turn, didn’t look away, staring deep into the _misthios_ ’ eyes even as he spent himself in Agape. Eventually, Omiros pulled out of the woman, still panting from the exertion.

“Ahhhh, Omiros, my friend,” Alkibiades exclaimed, trying to keep his voice even while Alexios was still fucking him. “That is no... _ahh_...no way to p-please a beautiful woman...”

“You ought to show him how it’s done,” Agape crooned, eyes sweeping over Alkibiades’ body.

He cast a glance at Alexios, who obediently slid out of him and allowed him to move over to join Agape. Alexios watched with intrigue as Alkibiades lowered himself to the gap between Agape’s legs, his tongue and lips brushing against her thighs and lower abdomen, obviously relishing the way she squirmed against him as he teased her with his mouth. Alkibiades took hold of Agape’s legs and brought his mouth against her sex, the woman’s eyes fluttering shut as she gasped. Alkibiades was in a kneeling position now, with his face buried between Agape’s legs and his ass pointing directly towards Alexios, practically making the _misthios_ salivate. He couldn’t help but reach out and run his hands over the smooth flesh, feeling firm muscle beneath his fingers.

Alkibiades lifted his head for long enough to say, “Don’t think you’re finished with me yet, _misthios_ ,” before resuming his pleasuring of Agape. The young man arched his back, accentuating his buttocks further, presenting to Alexios even more plainly than before. Alexios understood, taking hold of his own cock once more as he sidled up to Alkibiades’ rear end. Penetrating him was much easier the second time, and he slid into Alkibiades with a grunt. The man moaned against Agape’s body, relishing the sensation of having the _misthios_ inside him once more. Not wasting time, Alexios began fucking him again, hands grasping onto Alkibiades’ hips and pounding him as hard as he could handle. The bed rocked from their movement, coupling with their shouts of ecstasy, surely loud enough for the other patrons to hear them. But at that moment, Alexios couldn’t have cared less.

Agape climaxed with an emphatic cry, her body quaking, her breasts heaving, her legs squeezing Alkibiades shoulders like a vice. No sooner had her orgasm died down when Alkibiades raised his head to the ceiling, gasping violently and stroking himself vigorously. Alexios felt the young man tremble beneath him as he came, his scream of rapture almost as loud as Agape’s.

It was all too much for Alexios to handle, and he felt himself slipping away. His grip tightened against Alkibiades’ hips as his orgasm took him, making his blood sing in his veins, his whole body tingling like flames were dancing across his skin. Alkibiades cooed as Alexios spent himself inside him, still breathing heavily from the aftershocks of his own climax.

“W-Welcome to Athens, _misthios_ ,” Alkibiades managed to say. Alexios was too stunned to reply, settling instead to grunt as he slid out of the young man and practically collapsed onto the bed beside Agape.

“Surely you aren’t exhausted already?” Alkibiades was leaning over him now, pouting at him with plump lips. Alexios lunged forward, hungrily pressing those lips against his own, before lying back down on the bed again.

“Trust me, _Allie_ ,” Alexios said with a grin, as he took firm hold of Alkibiades thighs with both hands. “I am _far_ from spent.”

Alkibiades giggled in delight, accompanied by another bleat from the corner. Alexios frowned as a goat appeared at the edge of the bed, staring blankly at him, head tilting slightly in curiosity.

“I _told_ you they like to watch,” Alkibiades said, tittering at the _misthios_ ’ reaction.


	4. Kosta

Kosta had not been lying about the potency of those herbs, Alexios reflected, as he pressed the blacksmith against the wall, kissing him intensely, and immediately felt something surprisingly large and firm pressing against him through the man’s _chiton_. Kosta had eaten every one of the flowers the _misthios_ had brought him only a scant few minutes ago, and already his body was responding enthusiastically. The blacksmith was whispering in his ear, telling him how beautiful he was, how he wanted to tear off every last piece of his armour and devour him. But the way Kosta practically whimpered with need when Alexios pushed him up hard against the wall told him that it’d be the _misthios_ who would be taking charge – not that that would be a problem, of course.

They made their way to Kosta’s bed, practically wrestling each other out of their clothes. The blacksmith’s “spear” sprung free of its confines once it had been uncovered, throbbing gently, its tip already soaked. It was even more sizable than Alexios had expected, and the _misthios_ was practically salivating just looking at it – a fact that Kosta noticed quickly.

“You seem impressed by my spear, sweet _misthios_.”

“I know a fine weapon when I see one,” Alexios responded, grunting as the blacksmith finished disrobing him.

“But you keep your finest weapon hidden away, I see” Kosta observed, drinking in the sight of Alexios’ naked body with no small amount of enthusiasm. “Truly, I am privileged to bear witness to its splendour.”

Alexios couldn’t help but grin proudly at the blacksmith’s barrage of compliments. “You honour me, but the time for talking has passed.”

Alexios lay Kosta down on the bed, which sank beneath his weight. He set about lathering the blacksmith’s torso with kisses, tongue and lips caressing the man’s chest, focusing on whichever parts made him whimper loudest. All the while, Kosta kept speaking as though he hadn’t heard Alexios’ previous comment.

“Ah, how blessed I must be by the gods to share- _ahhh_...to share this moment with such a...ahhhhh....handsome warrior. Oh, yes! _Yes_! Praise be to Aphrodite! Thank you, goddess of beauty, f-for your...your...oooohh...”

Kosta let out his loudest cry thus far as Alexios’ mouth finally reached the tip of his cock. Kosta’s flesh was warm in his mouth, thrumming with heat, pulsing firmly against his lips. Slowly, Alexios began to sink down Kosta’s considerable length, tongue working away. At once, Kosta’s back arched as he hissed and moaned, his voice reaching new octaves with his impassioned cries.

_“Ohhhhh_ , sweet Eros! How you smile upon me this day! Oh, oh, _oh!_ Yes! I can feel it! This is the blessing of the gods! OH!”

Alexios was astonished to feel hot liquid blast the roof of his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, the cock in his mouth lurching with spasms as it released its payload. Kosta was shuddering against the bed, his large legs spreading, his toes curling as he climaxed. Alexios hadn’t even gotten half of the blacksmith’s “spear” into his mouth, and had only just started pleasuring him. Wordlessly, he made eye contact with Kosta, who was staring down at the _misthios_ with nothing short of reverence.

“Ah, p-please excuse my poor timing,” he said, panting heavily. “I am...I am rather out of practise, you see. Keep going, my gorgeous _misthios_ – my spear shall be primed and ready again before long.”

Alexios shrugged, doing as he was bidden. True to the blacksmith’s word, less than another minute of sucking his cock went by before Alexios could feel it rapidly hardening again against his tongue, filling his mouth with its girth. Alexios earnestly began pleasuring Kosta once more, practically challenging himself to fit the whole thing into his mouth. It was a struggle, but with a great deal of effort and saliva, Alexios felt his lips reach the base of Kosta’s cock, grunting with determination as he did. At that moment, Kosta’s frantic praising of the gods turned into another shout as he came yet again, a much smaller load being propelled into the _misthios_ throat. Alexios swallowed it eagerly down like the first, Kosta’s rapturous gasps ringing in his ears like a song.

“Ohhhhhh... _ohhhhhhhh_...”

Alexios lifted his head up, relinquishing the blacksmith’s cock, grinning at the expression of sheer reverence that Kosta was sending his way.

“ _M-Misthios_...I am...I...”

“Do not thank me yet,” Alexios said, shifting position on the bed until his thighs were pressed against Kosta’s. “I am still far from finished with you.”

Kosta’s whole body trembled as the head of Alexio’s cock slid through the cleft between his ample buttocks, the _misthios_ grumbling with pleasure as he went. Kosta lifted his hips to grant him access, but Alexios had other ideas. The _misthios_ grabbed hold of Kosta and turned him over until he was lying on his front, his rapidly-hardening cock brushing against the soft smoothness of the bedsheets. Kosta’s bare ass was on full display now, a sight that Alexios wished he had taken the time to appreciate previously. He ran his hands across the large buttocks, squeezing them here and there, feeling the soft flesh under his fingers.

“You are a...a callipygian beauty,” Alexios muttered, feeling as though the blacksmith’s verbose attitude in bed was rubbing off on him. “Can I taste you?”

“Please,” Kosta moaned, his voice slightly muffled by his pillow.

Alexios practically dived between the blacksmith’s cheeks, tongue slathering the area around his hole before sliding straight in. The _misthios_ was rewarded immediately with a delighted yelp from Kosta, who wriggled slightly against the bed to give Alexios better access. With a hand on either one of Kosta’s buttocks, spreading them open, Alexios began devouring his hole, tongue working away tirelessly even as his jaw began to ache. He felt Kosta take hold of his own cock, jerking his hips slowly as he began stroking himself. Previous experience had taught Alexios that it wouldn’t be long before the blacksmith came once again – which was proven correct after only a few minutes of stimulation. Alexios felt the muscles in Kosta’s hole spasming as his cock surged and spent its load for a third time.

“F-Forgive me, _m-misthios_ ,” Kosta breathed, once words were within his capacity to speak again. “I have...I have spilled my seed thrice already, and yet you have not been granted Eros’ most divine blessing even once.”

Alexios lifted himself up again, sidling forwards and lying down until his body was flush with the blacksmith’s. Alexios spread his legs apart until he was straddling Kosta, and positioned himself such that his cock slipped into the cleft between Kosta’s buttocks, earning an excited gasp from the blacksmith in response.

“I believe we may be able to remedy that,” Alexios whispered in Kosta’s ear.

“Oh, please, _please_ do!”

Alexios began thrusting, the sensitive underside of his cock gliding blissfully against the soft flesh of Kosta’s ass. It felt good – _more_ than good – and he began to pick up speed.

“Ohhh, yes! Speak to me, _misthios_!”

Alexios blinked in confusion. “Ah...er...very well. I...you are the most...handsome blacksmith in all of the Greek world?”

Kosta’s moan of sheer rapture told Alexios that he was apparently on the right track.

“Your hair is as soft as the feathers of a dove? Your eyes sparkle like the skies of Elysium?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_! Ahhhh, don’t stop now!”

Alexios was finding it rather difficult to concentrate, such was the force of the pleasure now building in him. He gripped Kosta’s hips and squeezed Kosta’s thighs together with his own, hips slapping against the buttocks firmly and loudly.

“Y-Your legs are as broad and powerful as the...as the oars of a _trireme_! Your... _ahh_...ass is the finest I have ever laid eyes upon – no sculptor on a-all of Gaia could h-hope to recreate its beauty!”

Sweat was trickling down Alexios’ back, his vision starting to blur. The heat of Kosta’s writhing body against his was like the fires of Tartarus. The blacksmith was crying out in helpless rapture as he reached climax yet again, his shouts mingling with that of the _misthios_.

“Y-Your cock is as f-firm and reliable as – oh, _yes_! – as the anvil of Hephaistos himself! Your h-hips are... _your hips are..._! _A-ahhh_!”

Alexios came dizzyingly hard, his seed spraying across the blacksmith’s back like a fountain, his own shout of ecstasy sounding hoarse and ragged in his ears. Kosta cooed, shaking his hips gently, sighing happily into his pillow.

“That was...truly incredible, _misthios_. The gods themselves must have made you like one of their own. I have been bedded by a hero – like Herakles himself!”

Alexios chuckled modestly, still panting from exertion as he got off of Kosta’s back and settled himself down into the bed beside him. “I am no demigod, I promise you. I am merely... _no_...!”

Alexios mouth fell open as he watched Kosta’s “spear” blossom to life once again, until it was standing proudly upright from the blacksmith’s body.

Kosta’s cheeks were flushed as he turned to look at the bemused _misthios_. “Perhaps...another round?”

_I ought to obtain some of these flowers for myself_ , Alexios thought, as he clambered atop the blacksmith yet again.


	5. Xenia

Xenia was as awe-inspiring to look at out of her armour as she was wearing it, as it turned out. The pirate laughed aloud at Alexios’ expression as he took in her naked form, drinking in every last inch of her dark skin and muscled physique. How he wished he could touch her, caress her bare body with his hands...but the ropes currently binding his hands together made such things impossible. His wrists had been tied to the pirate’s bed, as had his feet, leaving him utterly at Xenia’s mercy. He shivered with anticipation as she strode patiently over to the bed, marvelling at how the muscle rippled beneath her skin.

“Take a good, long look, my West Wind,” she told him. “It’s the last thing you’ll be seeing for a little while...”

In her hands was a small, black piece of silken fabric, which she pulled taut as she lowered it to Alexios’ head. Alexios obediently allowed the blindfold to be lowered over his eyes, and tied firmly at the back of his head. Nothing was visible through it.

“Do you feel comfortable?” he heard her ask.

“Yes.”

“Good.” The bed sank as Xenia climbed onto it, and Alexios could feel the heat radiating from her body as she drew near. “Remember what I said – if you ever want me to stop and give you a break, just say the special word I told you.”

“ _Zephyrus_ ,” he murmured.

“That’s right,” she said, like a teacher approving of a well-behaved student. “Now, then. It’s time I put you to work...”

Alexios felt a strong pair of hands at either side of his head, manoeuvring him into position. He let himself be led, even as a finger at the base of his chin tilted his head back. There was a moment’s reprieve as he felt the bed straining under the pirate’s shifting weight, which moved now to the top of the bed, near his head. The smell of flesh and the sound of Xenia’s breathing informed him that the pirate was now kneeling over him, just as he felt something warm and moist brush against his lips.

“You know what to do,” he heard her say.

And he did. Alexios’s tongue gingerly began lathering the firm nub of flesh that was now pressing against his top lip. Xenia grunted, and Alexios felt her lower herself slightly to ease his efforts.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Right there.”

Growing more confident by the second, Alexios’ tongue began pressing harder against her. He was delighted to discover how patient and expressive Xenia was in bed: her instructions to him were frequent and clear, and she did not hesitate to praise him when he did what she wanted him to. He was also more than happy to find out just how surprisingly easy the pirate was to stimulate. She had been sitting on his face for only a few minutes before he felt her thighs clench tightly against either side of his head, her guttural groaning turning rapidly into softer moans. She did not cry out as she climaxed, but the sheer intensity of her gasps and the way her body quaked against him told him he had done well.

“Ohhhhhh...!” she hissed, sucking in air between her teeth between moans. “Ohhhhhh...”

Alexios did not stop the movement of his tongue until Xenia ordered him to. He relaxed briefly against the pillow as her weight lifted from him. A moment later, he felt the firm warmth of her lips against his mouth as she kissed him, and he couldn’t help but moan with need as his cock throbbed painfully between his legs, aching for release. He gasped sharply as he felt a large, strong hand take hold of his shaft, fingers skimming over the skin, thumbing the tip as it leaked a clear liquid.

“Do you like this?” he heard Xenia ask.

“Yes!” he choked. “Gods, _yes_!”

She let go of him, but he could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke again. “I _will_ grant you the release you seek, my West Wind. But not now. I’m not finished with you, yet...”

And then it was back to his previous activity as she straddled his chin once more, wetter than she had been previously. Alexios felt more sure of himself now, and the tantalising thought of what Xenia would do once she’d felt he’d done enough only motivated him further. She came faster the second time, and harder too – her hips bucking wildly, driving his head deeper into the pillow. The third time, she groaned his name like a prayer, muscled thighs squeezing his head so hard he thought his skull would crack open. By the time he’d made Xenia orgasm four times, Alexios thought just the sounds alone that she was making as she writhed against his mouth would be enough to make him come. But, to his utter relief, she announced that she was satisfied, and got up off his aching jaw.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” she told him, taking hold of his cock and guiding it towards her entrance as she began straddling his hips. “Don’t be afraid to use the special word if you need.”

“I can...handle it,” Alexios managed to say, before the full weight of Xenia’s body bore down on his pelvis as she sank down on top of his cock, rendering him completely speechless.

Xenia rode him like a bucking stallion, hips moving with expert precision and brutal strength as she ground against him. Alexios couldn’t see her, but the image his mind conjured up of the pirate woman straddling him, grinning ferociously as she fucked him atop the bed, was as intensely arousing as the reality. Alexios felt like a ship caught in a storm, tossing this way and that, utterly helpless – and he loved every last second of it. When he came, not very long after she had begun fucking him, it was with a loud, strangled shout. Her pace slowed at once, easing the pressure on his hips and allowing the pleasure to course through him. She chuckled softly as he lurched on the bed, back arching and limbs straining against their bindings as his orgasm took him.

When Xenia removed the blindfold at long last, Alexios blinked his eyes open to the now dazzling light of the bedroom. She had gotten off of him, and was now busying herself untying the ropes around his wrists.

“You performed very well,” she told him. “I almost never meet a man who can satisfy me fully. Most have to use their word after just one round. Even the women who can do it are scarce.”

“I...I told you I could...I could...”

She leaned down over him and planted a warm kiss on his lips. “Rest now. There will be time for talk later.”

Alexios did as he was told once again, huddling up against the large woman once she had released him fully. Xenia took him into her arms and embraced him fondly, grinning like a proud mentor. She kept him against her until long after he had dozed off.


	6. Alkibiades II

Alexios tried to ignore the creeping sensation that he was being watched as he disrobed Alkibiades, who was smirking casually as he slipped out of his clothes. The outside of the temple was still quiet, and Alexios doubted anyone would barge in on them at this time of the evening, but he couldn’t shake the sensation that he was trespassing. It was understandable, of course – he’d been raised to fear and respect the gods and their places of worship. But this was a temple to Aphrodite: of all the gods, Alexios was sure _she_ would understand best. Nonetheless, the thought of what he and Alkibiades were about to get up to thrilled him, and his cock sprang out fully erect when Alkibiades freed it from its confines.

The young man waggled his eyebrows at the sight. “So eager! Perhaps I should have a cast made of _yours_ , also?”

Whatever witty response Alexios could come up with became a strangled grunt as Alkibiades’ lips slid over the head of his cock, sending shivers through him. The young man’s delicate eyelashes fluttered as he shut his eyes, the corners of his mouth perking up as he clearly enjoyed the sensation of the _misthios_ ’ cock in his mouth. He hummed softly, the vibrations buzzing through Alexios like an electric shock. With one hand, he took hold of the back of Alkibiades’ head, fingers tangling in his soft locks.

The pleasurable sensations on his cock disappeared momentarily as Alkibiades pulled away to say, “Don’t be gentle,” before going straight back to what he’d been doing.

Alexios didn’t need to be told twice. He spread his thighs apart and grabbed a fistful of hair as his hips began bucking – slowly at first in an effort to determine just how much Alkibiades could take, but picking up speed once he realised that ‘how much’ turned out to be ‘quite a lot’. Alkibiades lips were quickly soaked with spittle, feeling unbelievable wet and soft against Alexios’ skin. His tongue felt even better against the sensitive underside of his shaft, lathering his cock with expertise. Alexios grunted as he fucked Alkibiades’ mouth, his head hitting the back of the other man’s throat more than once, but never did Alkibiades’ show any sign of discomfort. His eyes opened wide and held Alexios’ gaze, drawing a heated moan from the _misthios_.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “You look amazing.”

Alkibiades released his cock with a quiet _pop_ and he fixed Alexios with a grin. “I think I’d look even better if you were fucking me senseless right on this very floor.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Alexios returned the grin as he sank to his knees, lips meeting Alkibiades’ in a deep kiss.

They were far from Perikles’ kitchen now, but Alkibiades still had a bottle of olive oil on his person – for ‘special occasions’, as he so called them. He worked himself open with his own fingers as Alexios slathered the smooth substance on his cock, greasing himself up. Alkibiades lay with his back on the marble floor, lifting his legs up into the air, displaying his newly-oiled hole to the _misthios_ , who was practically salivating at the sight. Alexios moved forwards, hand gripping his shaft as he pushed it up against Alkibiades’ entrance, straining in an effort to fit in. With a great effort from them both, Alexios slid inside, his sharp groan echoing the other man’s gasp.

“How do you stay so _tight_?” Alexios demanded, picking up one of Alkibiades’ legs and lifting it up onto his shoulder.

“It’s a talent,” Alkibiades said, with a wink. “You know, you’d be surprised by how many people ask me that very same question while they’re fucking me.”

“Oh, really?” Alexios spread his thighs wider, pushing himself deeper inside him. “How often do you think about me when you’re fucking them?”

“Oh, please.” Alkibiades waved a hand dismissively. “I think about you only when I’m fucking _myself_.”

Despite himself, Alexios felt a grin creeping across his face as he began thrusting in and out, oil easing his movements, Alkibiades’ moans all the encouragement he needed.

“Yes, yes, that’s it! Ah! _Yes_! Harder!”

Alexios twisted his head to the side, lips pressing against the ankle now resting on his shoulder. Alkibiades’ cries of pleasure became mixed with helpless giggles, which only intensified when Alexios’ stuck out his tongue and lathered the bare skin with it.

“Ahhh, mercy, _please_!”

Alexios threw the man an amused look. “You want me to stop?”

“If you don’t,” Alkibiades protested breathlessly, “I shall be finishing far sooner than expected.”

“That’s not such a bad thing, is it?” Alexios squeezed his leg with the arm that was holding it against him, drawing another heated gasp from Alkibiades.

“Fuck!” he hissed. “Ahhh, I've changed my mind! Fuck me!”

Alexios did as he was told, quickening his pace, hips slapping against the other man’s ass loud enough to send echoes resounding through the temple interior like a filthy prayer. Alkibiades showed no trace of discomfort at their surroundings – he was as unapologetically loud during sex as ever. His cries of pleasure took on a higher pitch as Alexios thrust deeper than ever before, and then deeper again. His back arched and his eyes screwed shut, and out of the corner of his eye, Alexios saw his toes curl.

“I’m s-so close...!” he yelped. “D-Don’t... _ahh_! Don’t stop!”

And with that, Alkibiades took hold of himself with one hand and began stroking fervently. It took only a matter of seconds before he let out his loudest shout yet, and spent himself all over his stomach and chest. Alkibiades writhed against the floor, his expression slowly relaxing into a relieved smile.

The sight of the beautiful man climaxing beneath him was more than Alexios could take, and as soon as Alkibiades’ orgasm had died away, he pulled himself out and began tugging frantically at his own cock, hips bucking desperately, a groan dragging itself from his throat as he came in turn. Alexios’ seed splattered across Alkibiades’ torso as he tilted his head back, eyes fluttering half-shut in bliss. Through his own eyelashes, he caught sight of the statue of Aphrodite on the altar above them, staring down knowingly at them both, and felt himself flush like a child caught doing something naughty.

Eventually, Alexios slumped over Alkibiades, utterly spent. Their lips found each other, hungrily and easily. When they broke apart, Alexios exhaled deeply and pressed his mouth against the other man’s neck.

“Good?” he breathed.

“Very,” Alkibiades purred, raising a hand to his cheek and rubbing a drop of liquid away with a finger. “Is this yours, do you think, or mine?”

“Does it matter?”

Alkibiades shrugged, before licking the finger clean again. “I suppose not. Shall we go again?”

Alexios chuckled weakly. “Already? You must be Eros reborn, my friend!”

Alkibiades got out from underneath the _misthios_ , cleaning himself off with a cloth he procured from the same bag he’d been carrying the oil bottle in. “Yes, yes – so they tell me.”

Alexios was now splayed out on the floor, face-down, and so had lost sight of the other man as he’d cleaned himself. As a result, he was momentarily taken by surprise when he’d felt a pair of slender hands grab hold of his buttocks and spread them wide.

He heard Alkibiades giggle. “Mmmm...so firm and _taut_...”

“ _Ahh!_ ” Alexios squirmed as a warm, wet tongue slid through his crack and flicked against his entrance, sending shivers racing up his spine. “Ohhh...do that again!”

“With _pleasure_...”

Alexios craned his neck to look up at the statue of the goddess once more as that tongue swiped against him again, and offered up a quick, silent prayer of gratitude. Then, all coherent thought was lost to him as Alkibiades’ mouth went to work.


	7. Roxana

_Trust Roxana to make even_ sex _into a competition,_ Alexios thought, as the warrior straddled him, holding his arms firmly above his head, her hips grinding firmly against his. Roxana was grinning, teeth bared like a snarling animal, clearly enjoying the sight of the _misthios_ struggling underneath her. He wanted to grab hold of her breasts, which were bared and tantalisingly close to his face. But she had his arms pinned tight, ensuring he could not break free. It was time for a different approach.

“I bet I can make you come before I do,” Roxana declared, still grinning proudly as she worked his body over with ease. Alexios didn’t doubt what she had said – the woman was clearly experienced. Already, his vision was starting to blur and his heart was pounding in his ears.

“Is that a challenge?” he grunted, leaning in closer to her body.

She raised an eyebrow. “Why? Do you think you can best me?”

“Well, I certainly don’t intend to lose.” And with that, Alexios’ head jerked forwards, mouth wide open. His lips clamped down over one of her nipples, tongue beginning to lather the now-hardened flesh. Roxana gasped in delight, her hold on the _misthios_ ’ arms weakening – just as he’d anticipated. With a grunt, Alexios’ yanked his arms out of her grasp, taking hold of her by the shoulders and pushing her down until she was lying flat on her back. Roxana’s grin only widened as she tilted her head backwards, relishing the sensation of Alexios fucking her.

“You certainly – _ah!_ – aren’t lacking in skill,” she told him.

“I have many...mmm...talents.” Alexios head swam as he fought the pleasure now threatening to crest within him.

“Luckily,” she grunted, teeth clenching as her legs wrapped tightly around Alexios’ hips, “I do, too.”

Alexios felt a set of nails scrape the skin on his back, starting near his shoulders before dragging themselves down parallel to his spine. He threw his head back, screwing his eyes shut as he fought desperately for control. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly, pounding her against the earth, determine not to lose this ‘contest’.

“A-Ah! Wait, stop,” she exclaimed, her legs loosening their hold on him. Immediately, and as gently as he could, Alexios slid out of her, sweat making their skin stick together momentarily as they pulled apart. Alexios sat on his knees as Roxana moved slightly away from him, panting heavily.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yes, yes. I just needed...I needed a moment. Apologies.”

He waved a hand dismissively. “Nothing to apologise for. I hope I didn’t get too caught up in...?”

“Not at all,” she said, flashing a smile. “In fact, I rather _enjoyed_ it.”

“Well, you haven’t seen anything yet,” he promised, creeping towards her. She beckoned him towards him, legs opening to invite him close. Once he was sure she was willing to continue, Alexio ducked down towards the area between her legs.  Roxana gasped in joy as the _misthios_ began licking her most sensitive parts, but her legs were already snaking around his shoulders. With a sharp twist, Roxana flipped the unwitting Alexios onto his back, repositioning herself atop his face, straddling his mouth like a saddle. Even through his surprise, Alexios never stopped what he was doing, his tongue flicking repeatedly against the tender nub of flesh above her opening. Roxana shifted her weight, twisting her body around until she was facing the other way, legs now kneeling on either side of Alexios’ head. His vision was utterly dominated by Roxana’s firm ass, which loomed over his face as his mouth remained joined to her cunt – and so he had no view of what she was doing. He thus was unable to help but groan as he felt a pair of lips wrap themselves around the head of his cock, swiftly followed by a warm tongue brushing against the tip. Roxana’s mouth sank down over his cock, lips tight around his shaft, swallowing up as much of him as she could.

Soon, it was a race to the finish for both of them – Alexios trying to maintain the steady rhythm of his tongue as Roxana began to speed up. He moaned intensely against her, hearing her echoing him, humming against his cock and sending vibrations dancing along his skin. She was soaking wet against his mouth now, her cries of pleasure muffled but no less impassioned. Alexios’ head swam as he fought back the tide of pleasure that threatened to pull him under, forcing himself not to give in. But Roxana was as skilled in this activity as she was in battle, and Alexios felt his hips begin to buck helplessly, thrusting into her soft, sweet mouth. Heat pooled in his belly as Roxana’s cries reached a new pitch, and he felt her unravelling just as he lost himself to the rapturous feelings surging through him.

For a while, the two of them simply lay there, entangled. Neither of them had the will nor the energy to move after the force of their orgasms had left their bodies feeling warm and numb. Alexios’ mouth had been drenched by the Roxana’s wetness, and he could feel her determinedly swallowing down every last drop from his cock. When she at last lifted her head and relinquished him from her mouth, Roxana  collapsed beside him, panting as hard as he was.

“I...” She took a deep breath. “I think we can call that a draw.”

Alexios felt too worn out to even laugh. “I definitely feel victorious.”

“As do I,” Roxana murmured, eyeing the misthios hungrily through her lashes. “But what would you say to a rematch?”

The look she was giving him made his body respond eagerly, even through his fatigue. “...Best two out of three?”

Roxana grinned. “I accept.”


	8. Kyra

Alexios let out an awestruck breath as he took in the sight of Kyra’s naked body from behind as she waded into the sea. Her arms and shoulders were taut with muscle, as were her legs, while her hips were round and wide. He watched as the waves lapped as her bronze skin, water clinging to her body, shining in the moonlight like glittering jewels. Her hips swayed hypnotically as she stepped further into the Aegean, the _misthios_ unable to tear his eyes from the beautiful sight. After a few more steps, Kyra turned to glance back at him, giggling at the awestruck expression on his face.

“Come here, Alexios. The water is fine.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Alexios shimmied out of his armour, peeling away layer after layer, until he was as naked as she was. Alexios strode into the Aegean, warm water crashing against his toes, then his ankles, then his shins and his knees. When he finally caught up with Kyra, he wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind, holding her gorgeous body close to his. His hands explored her torso as he planted kisses against her neck and shoulders, enjoying the feel of muscle beneath his palms and fingers. He cupped her breasts in his hands, and she gasped softly as his lips tugged at the skin where her neck met her shoulders. His cock lay flat against the small of her back, and she twisted her hips slightly so that it rubbed back and forth against her flesh, drawing a grumble of contentment from the _misthios_.

Alexios bent his knees, lowering his body as his mouth travelled down her back, lips brushing against her skin as he went. His tongue played briefly in the dimples of her lower back, and Kyra let out a soft hum when his teeth sank gently into the flesh of her buttocks. She laughed as his tongue slid lazily through the cleft in her ass and worked its way downwards.

“Are you going to spend all night down there, _misthios_?”

“That’s the plan,” he grunted in reply. Whatever retort Kyra would have made died on her lips, giving way to a gasp of delight as Alexios’ tongue brushed against her sex. The _misthios_ paddled until he was kneeling underneath her, grabbing hold of her legs and spreading them apart so that she was standing on a single foot while the other was lifted into the air. It was a precarious position, but Alexios held her firmly upright as he began to lick her out.

The waves crashed against Alexios’ back as he explored Kyra’s cunt, lips and tongue lathering her flesh with patience and skill. He was thrilled by how easily stimulated she was – each successful endeavour from him brought a breathless moan to her lips. At one stage, she let out a cry so loud that she automatically clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle herself.

“No one is going to overhear us,” Alexios promised, moving away from her momentarily to speak.

“Th-Thaletas...!”

“Is on Delos,” he reassured her, before shooting her a grin. “Why, are you thinking of him and not me?”

“No, I just... _ahh_!” She gasped as Alexio’s tongue brushed against her most sensitive place.

“I don’t blame you,” he said, giving her another lick. “He’s really...” Another lick. “...quite handsome...” And another, each time drawing a louder, more impassioned cry from Kyra.

“You...tease!” she spluttered. “Ahhh! Don’t stop!”

Alexios obliged her, maintaining the steady pattern of his tongue against her as her moans turned into shouts, culminating in a wild scream as she inevitably climaxed. Alexios felt Kyra’s legs juddering and shaking against his grip, and he knew she likely would have lost her balance and fallen had he not held her upright.

“ _Ahhhhh_! Ohhhhh!” Kyra tilted her head back and proclaimed her pleasure to the starry skies above. “Oh, gods of Olympus!”

“Shall I keep going?” he asked her, once she had calmed somewhat.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, Alexios, I will feed you to the sharks!”

Alexios was all too keen to oblige her. He let go of Kyra as he got to his feet, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately, moaning quietly into her mouth. She guided his hands down to her upper thighs, gliding over her buttocks, taking hold of her with both hands as he lifted her up. Kyra spread her legs wide before wrapping them around the _misthios’_ waist, positioning herself so that his cock was pressing against her entrance. They gasped in unison as he slid inside her, Kyra sinking down until her thighs were flush against his. She threw her arms around his neck, holding on to him tightly as he began to fuck her, bouncing her up and down on his cock. Alexios bent his knees, spreading his feet apart to maintain his balance as he picked up speed. Whatever inhibitions Kyra had had seemed to have utterly evaporated, as her wanton cries were so loud now as to make Alexios’ ears ache as she screamed into the night. Their bodies rubbed together with blissful friction, her breasts pushing up against his chest as he fucked her harder, Kyra loudly relishing each and every thrust. It wasn’t long before Alexios found himself joining her, his low grunts becoming more impassioned moans, growing in intensity as his orgasm neared. When he came at last, it was like a tidal wave had crashed into him, overwhelming pleasure consuming him totally. Alexios raised his eyes to the heavens, which danced before him as rapture thrummed through his body, Kyra’s mouth latched tightly onto the bare skin on his neck.

The night air was chill against their flushed skin as they finally unravelled themselves from each other, Alexios letting Kyra gently back down. Her legs wobbled visibly as she stood, and Alexios was careful not to let her fall. He kept a hold on her hand as she led him deeper into the water, waves rising until they were now at chest height. There, they latched onto one another again, limbs entwining together as they embraced. Even through the cool water, Alexios could feel the heat from Kyra’s body as they pressed themselves against one another, lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

“This was...truly magical, Alexios,” she whispered after they’d broken apart. She pressed her forehead against his. “I am glad I met you.”

Alexios smiled, planting a gentle kiss on her nose, making her giggle.

“And I, you, Kyra.”


	9. Thaletas

Alexios had expected force from Thaletas – brute strength and dominance were the Spartan way, and the intimate experiences he’d had with Spartan men previously had taught him that the same held true when it came to sex. However, the warrior’s kisses were so tender and gentle that it made Alexios dizzy with need, pressing his mouth against Thaletas’, hungering for more.

“You’re so eager,” Thaletas said with a small chuckle as they separated again, only for Alexios to lunge back in for another deep kiss.

“I want you,” the _misthios_ grunted against him.

“I feel the same,” Thaletas responded, hands clutching tightly onto Alexios’ body through his armour. “Ever since I first saw you, fighting with us on that beach, it’s been almost all I can think about.”

“Then let’s get these blasted clothes off.”

Thaletas laughed again, but was more than happy to oblige him. Bits and pieces of armour clattered to the ground in their haste, hands working in unison as they stripped one another. Once the deed was done, Alexios made to close the distance between them again, but Thaletas took hold of him by the shoulders and held him at arm’s length.

“Incredible,” he murmured, eyes raking over Alexios’ naked form with a mixture of desire and reverence. “Seeing you like this, I could never mistake you for anything but a Spartan.”

Alexios grinned, eyeing up Thaletas in turn. “I could say the same about you.” The other man had a body that could have been carved from rock, more gorgeous than Alexios had even imagined. Here and there were scars – memories of countless battles – as well as the various cuts and bruises Alexios had left on him during their earlier fight. Thaletas shivered slightly as Alexios thumbed the various wounds, seemingly out of excitement rather than pain. Thaletas ran his hands over Alexios in turn, making sounds of both approval and arousal as he felt the _misthios_ ’ muscle beneath his skin. Once Thaletas had had his fill, Alexios pushed him gently backwards until his feet hit a nearby rock. Thaletas understood, and sat down on the rock as Alexios kneeled before him. Thaletas spread his broad thighs wide, inviting the _misthios_ closer. His cock stood up proudly from between his legs, visibly twitching with anticipation. Alexios leaned forward, running his hands up Thaletas’ thighs until they reached his hips, which he took firm hold of. He teased Thaletas with his tongue, lapping at the underside of his cock and drawing the most delicious sounds from the Spartan, before taking him fully into his mouth.

Thaleta groaned, stroking the back of Alexios’ head with one hand. Everytime the _misthios_ glanced up, Thaletas was looking right down at him, eyes fully open, never looking away. He seemed almost mesmerised by him, totally caught up in everything Alexios was doing. He whispered words of encouragement and praise to the _misthios_ almost constantly, and it was only when the coherent phrases gave way to sharp moans that Alexios knew the other man was close to finishing. Alexios quickened his pace, a thrill racing through him when Thaletas’ cries of bliss reached new heights, swiftly followed by his cock throbbing wildly in his mouth as it unleashed a warm load right down Alexios’ throat. The _misthios_ swallowed it all down greedily, releasing Thaletas’ cock only once he’d felt it growing soft against his tongue.

“Th-That was...” Thaleta cleared his throat. “You’re very good at that.”

Alexios stood up to plant a gentle kiss on Thaletas’ mouth. “That’s what they tell me. Is that how warriors do things in Sparta?”

“Sometimes,” he replied. “We prefer to use our hands, usually.”

“Oh?” Alexios lifted up his legs and took a seat in Thaletas’ lap. The Spartan grinned and pulled Alexios closer, hands squeezing his hips tightly. He nuzzled the _misthios_ ’ forehead with his own.

“Yes. Often the fastest and easiest way to pleasure your fellow soldier is to take him into your own hands. Would you like me to show you?”

“Please.”

Alexios swooped in and planted a kiss, grunting against Thaletas’ mouth when he felt a strong hand close firmly around his cock. The man was as experienced as he had implied, and the way his hand tugged against Alexios’ cock soon had the _misthios_ ’ hips bucking desperately, lips finding Thaletas’ needily as he felt himself surging. Alexios could feel every callous and scar on Thaletas’ fingers as they rubbed against his sensitive flesh, driving him ever closer to the brink. Thaletas’ other hand had remained by Alexios’ hip, but now it moved away, sweeping across Alexios’ ass and coming to a halt at the cleft between his buttocks. Alexios gasped as a single, broad finger slid down the cleft, and groaned aloud when that finger danced over his hole. He could see Thaleta’s smiling as his finger began to rub against Alexios’ entrance, making the _misthios_ shudder against him. Alexios began to cry out as the stimulation he was receiving from both of Thaletas’ hands became overwhelming.

“Ahhh, fuck! Fuck, Thaletas, I’m- _mmhh_!”

His cry of exultation as his orgasm hit him was swallowed up by Thaletas’ mouth on his, kissing him deeply and passionately, not once loosening his grip on Alexios’ cock or slowing the speed of his hand. Thaletas’ finger danced around Alexios’ hole, which spasmed against his fingers as the _misthios_ ’ climax made his whole body sing. At long last, Alexios slumped against him, grumbling contentedly, completely spent. Thaletas grinned broadly, holding him close as his heartbeat began to settle once more.

“Maybe I _should_ live in Sparta,” Alexios murmured after a few moments of silence. “They clearly know how to... _handle_ themselves there.”

Thaletas planted a soft kiss on his shoulder. “Maybe you should, Alexios. Maybe you should.”


	10. Aikaterine

Alexios was no stranger to adventure – he had faced down countless foes, bested many savage beasts, and climbed some of the highest peaks in all of the Greek world. But there was something new and exciting about fucking someone in such a public place as he was Aikaterine. The _hetaera_ had insisted he take her where she lay, in full view of any passers-by, and Alexios had neither the will nor the desire to refuse such a titillating request. That was how he found himself entirely naked, on his knees, fucking a similarly-nude Aikaterine atop a bed of blankets and pillows. She writhed beneath him, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, moaning wantonly as he firmly thrust in and out of her. Aikaterine stroked herself with one hand as her eyes drank him in, glinting in the bright midday sun.

“Ahh, _yes_!” she cried. “Take me!”

Every so often, Alexios would hear a stifled giggle from somewhere nearby – likely from other _hetaerae_ who were watching. The _misthios_ had never had an audience of this kind before during sex, and the thought gave him a curious thrill. He leaned back, still holding onto her hips as he fucked her, positioning himself in such a way that anyone observing them would have a better view of their bodies. There was a cooing sound from someone, but Alexios never took his eyes off of the woman against him. If the other _hetaerae_ wanted to watch, he would give them a show. By the mischievous look in her gaze, Aikaterine was thinking the same thing.

After another few minutes, he switched position again – moving closer to Aikaterine and grabbing hold of her legs, pulling them away from his waist and lifting them up so that they were on his shoulders. Alexios spread his legs wide as he began pounding the _hetaera_ with renewed vigour, thrusting deep into her ass, hips striking against her buttocks with a loud clap. Aikaterine’s back arched, lifting off the rug beneath them, and she cried out in ecstasy.

“Yes, fuck me! _Ohhhh_ , yes!”

Alexios grinned, but the expression died on his face as the heavy sound of footsteps drew near. He turned his head just in time to see a group of Athenian soldiers round the corner and enter the little square where the _hetaerae_ gathered. The soldiers came to an abrupt halt as they took in the area they’d barged into, evidently surprised by who and what they had come across. A loud gasp from Aikaterine – out of both surprise and pleasure – drew their attention to the copulating pair. Their eyes landed on Alexios, taking in his muscled form, and now the _misthios_ recognised the group as having been stationed under Commander Rhexenor – whose blood had yet to dry on Alexios’ armour. Fortunately, his clothes were bundled up and out of sight at the moment, and the soldiers had never seen Alexios’ face – let alone his naked body mid-coitus.

“Care to join us?” he called brazenly to them, turning his grin on them all. He hadn’t slowed his pace at all – hoping that the soldiers would be too taken aback to recognise him as a _misthios_.

Aikaterine giggled, before tossing her hair and letting out a lustful sigh. “There’s plenty of room for more!”

Alexios could see several of the soldiers’ faces turn pink beneath their helmets. One of them even reached for his armour and began undoing his straps, but a sharp look from his commanding officer made him sheepishly back away.

“The commander’s murderer isn’t here,” he growled to his men. “Fan out! Don’t let them get away!”

At once, the soldiers marched off back out of the square. The atmosphere among the _hetaerae_ and their customers relaxed immediately.

Aikaterine cooed. “That was so bold of you, _misthios_.”

Alexios leaned in and planted a kiss on her soft mouth as he ground his hips against her. “What can I say? I have _many_ talents.”

“I’ll s-say...! Ah!” Alexios had grabbed hold of her cock, fingers closing over hers as he joined in her stroking. The effect on the _hetaerae_ was abrupt – her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Alexios took that as he cue to pick up the pace, earning a series of cries from Aikaterine.

“Ah! _Ah!_ ” The _hetaera_ ’s whole body shuddered as she spilled over both her hand and Alexios’, seed spraying onto her front. “Ohhhhhh...!”

After Aikaterine’s climax, it wasn’t long before Alexios would join her. He’d been about to pull out of her as he crested, but her legs had tightened around him as his orgasm neared.

“Don’t stop, _misthios_!” she hissed. Alexios’ eyes squeezed shut as he surged, and a long, low groan issued out of him as he unloaded deep inside her, his orgasm ripping through his body. Aikaterine gasped beneath him, hips wriggling against him, dragging out every last second of pleasure with the expertise of a professional.

Alexios finally extracted himself from her, and collapsed onto the blanket beside her. Aikaterine drew patterns on his chest with one finger as he panted, knees aching from where they’d been against the rug beneath them.

“How do you feel, _misthios_?” she asked him, after a few moments had passed.

Alexios swallowed. “Ah...good? Very good, in fact.”

She smiled, lips brushing against his cheek. “I’m glad to hear it.” She stretched out her body like a cat. “Did you hear what those soldiers said, though? They’re looking all over the city for you, now.”

Alexios cast a glance at her. “I suppose...I’ll just have to stay right here, then, won’t I?”

Aikaterine grinned at him. “That you will.”


	11. Alkibiades III

Alexios couldn’t help but feel a tad nervous as he lay down on Alkibiades’ bed, eyeing the peculiar instrument the other man was fondling. Alkibiades handled the _olisbos_ as though it were a precious artefact, and not in fact a toy he had made Alexios steal from another man’s home.

“Do not look so apprehensive, Alexios,” he was saying, his voice taking on a gentle, dreamy tone. “I _promise_ you will enjoy this. Have I given you any reason not to trust me?”

_Yes_ , Alexios thought, but chose not to respond aloud.

Alkibiades got up onto the bed – still fully dressed, in contrast to the utterly naked _misthios_ – and took hold of Alexios’ feet. He lifted Alexios’ legs and spread them apart, and the _misthios_ obediently raised them up over his head, until his underside was on full display to the other man. Alkibiades’ eyebrows rose high as he was presented with the _misthios_ ’ ass in such a unique position.

“Mmmm...” He licked his lips. “I wish you could see this, Alexios. So much hair...so much _muscle_...”

A slight grunt slipped out from Alexios’ throat as he felt a solitary finger, slick with warmed oil, touch him gently, pressing against his hole.

“I’ll need you to hold that position,” Alkibiades told him. “Can you do that for me, oh mighty _misthios_?”

Alexios grinned shakily. “Whatever you desire.”

“Oh, don’t say _that_!” Alkibiades giggled. “I can desire a _great_ many things...”

Several long minutes went by as Alkibiades began playing with the _misthios’_ hole, loosening up the tight muscle therein. He slid in one finger, followed by another, and then another. Alexios felt already as though he were being stretched to his utter limit, gripping his quivering legs against his chest tightly with both arms. Alkibiades kept murmuring sweet words of encouragement to him.

“You’re doing _so_ well,” he whispered. “Almost there...”

When the cool, unmistakeable feel of the _olisbos_ brushed against his flesh, Alexios’ entire body stiffened. Shivers raced down his spine, his grip on his legs tightening involuntarily.

“Relax,” Alkibiades breathed in his ear, his soft voice like a gentle lullaby. “Relax...”

When the tip of the _olisbos_ slid inside him, Alexios made a choking sound, as though he’d just been punched in the throat. He made eye contact with Alkibiades, who immediately stopped what he was doing.

“Give me a moment,” Alexios croaked.

“Take your time,” Alkibiades told him, lips brushing against the _misthios_ ’ momentarily. After a nod from Alexios, he resumed sliding the _olisbos_ further in. Alexios was relieved to find that the most difficult part had already passed, as the tip of the instrument was the part with the most girth. Alkibiades moved the _olisbos_ in and out, in and out, the firm material rubbing against Alexios’ innards with such intense feeling it made him almost sob.

“Do you wish for me to go... _deeper_?” Alkibiades uttered the word so lusciously that Alexios’ felt his body responding without his control, opening himself up further.

“Yes!” he hissed. “By all of Olympus, _yes_!”

Alkibiades chuckled, eagerly obliging the _misthios._ The _olisbos_ was so far inside him now it was difficult for him to even breathe, sliding in and out, deeper and deeper and deeper. Alexios thought would have been embarrassed to see himself as he was just then, eyes wide and unblinking, body coiled up on itself, animalistic noises dragging themselves from his throat. The overwhelming sensations that were now juddering through his body made it difficult for him to think of much else besides the ever-advancing _olisbos_ inside him, or the smirking face of Alkibiades that hovered over him.

All at once, the _olisbos_ pressed against something deep, _deep_ inside Alexios’, and it felt like his heart had stopped. His mouth dropped open, his back arched, and a hoarse shout erupted from him.

Alkibiades hummed with delight. “I think we have finally found the sweet spot, don’t you?”

Alexios was too stunned to reply, words completely beyond him, his entire body trembling like a leaf in a breeze. His head was spinning, stars dancing in his vision. Alkibiades leaned in close to his ear, whispering to him once more.

“Again...?”

Alexios nodded desperately, craving more, and was rewarded with another overwhelming wave of pleasure that shook him to his core as the _olisbos_ struck true once again.

“M-more...!” The word slipped off his tongue like a prayer.

Alkibiades didn’t disappoint, quickening his pace now, driving the _olisbos_ in and out with renewed force, driving the _misthios_ wild with rapture. It felt so good that it _hurt_.

Alkibiades’ mouth was suddenly on his, their lips and tongues meeting with feverish desire. Alexios could feel himself cresting, faster than he could have believed, and one hand frantically detached from clutching his leg to take hold of his cock instead. Merely a handful of strokes later, and he was coming, furiously and fervently, completely losing himself in the tidal wave of sensation. The bed, Alkibiades, the _olisbos_ – all seemed to melt away as his mind slipped into ecstasy.

When he came back into the room, he felt sore. Incredibly, _beautifully_ sore. Alkibiades’ face was inches from his own, smiling with a mixture of pride and amusement.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

Alexios’ mouth opened and closed soundlessly, prompting the other man to laugh aloud.

“Oh, I understand, believe me! I felt much the same after _my_ first time receiving. And also the second time, and the third. Not to mention the fourth and fifth...”

“W-We could try it again...?” Alexios suggested, making Alkibiades laugh again.

“Another time, perhaps. For now, you need to rest.”

And rest he did, with Alkibiades nestled beside him. Tangling his fingers in the other man’s curls, Alexios felt at ease for the first time in a while.


	12. Diona

Diona smirked as she straddled him, eyes glittering with desire and mischief. Alexios watched with no small amount of awe as Diona’s hips worked him over effortlessly, raising and lowering herself on his cock, her buttocks slapping against his thighs as her nails raked down his chest. The priestess of Aphrodite clearly knew how to serve her goddess, for Alexios found himself on the cusp after a remarkably short period of time. Try as he might, he was getting too close to the brink to stop.

Just as he’d been about to crest, Diona ceased her movements, as though sensing his desperation. She lifted one hand from his chest and raised it to her side, curling a finger, beckoning someone over. A servant appeared out of the corner of Alexios’ eye, carrying a bowl full of grapes. The servant approached the conjoined pair without batting an eyelid, lowering the bowl to Diona and offering it to her. Diona plucked a single grape from the bowl and placed it in her mouth, before crushing it with her teeth, slowly licking her moist lips as the juice coated her tongue. The sight was so unbelievably erotic that Alexios whimpered as he struggled to hold himself back.

“Would you like one, _misthios_?” she asked. He nodded desperately, Diona smiling mischievously at him, clearly aware just how close he was to the finish. She picked another grape from the bowl, held it firmly between her fingers, then lowered it to Alexios’ mouth. He obediently opened wide, feeling her thighs squeeze him tighter just as the grape hit his tongue, drawing a soft moan from his open mouth. The sweet, rich flavour flooded his mouth as he bit down, swallowing only once he’d savoured the taste. No sooner had he swallowed the grape did the servant turn on their heel and depart once more, and Diona immediately resumed her grinding against the _misthios_ , whose cock was still inside her. Alexios choked out a gasp as the searing heat that had gradually begun to die down as Diona had stopped now came flooding back through him, and what little control he’d mustered slipped away as he felt himself surging again. Alexios slipped out of Diona, but he had already passed the point of no return. He came helplessly against her, groaning raggedly, seed spraying thickly onto their abdomens.

“S-Sorry,” was the first thing he said once words were within his capacity once again, drawing a laugh from the priestess.

“There is nothing to apologise for,” she told him, brushing his cheek fondly, before adding, “so long as you return the favour.”

Alexios grinned at her, taking hold of her hips with both hands as he lifted her off of him. “That, I can do.”

Alexios pulled Diona over until she was above her face, then gently settled her down until his mouth met her sex. She purred, relishing the _misthios_ ’ physical prowess and the ease with which he’d lifted her, and then gasped aloud once his tongue got to work. Diona’s thighs squeezed the sides of his head as he pleasured her, her heady gasps muffled as she inadvertently covered his ears.

“Oooooh,” he heard her coo. “Yes...! Right there!”

Delicious minutes passed them by, with the taste of Alexios’ own seed mixing with Diona’s unique flavour as he tongued her, lathering her flesh, increasing the strength of his efforts in response to her directions. He was immediately rewarded by Diona’s hips bucking involuntary as she let out her loudest cry yet.

“By the F-Fates...!”

He felt the weight of her body shift as it shuddered from toe to tip, orgasm ravaging her. Diona’s sex was drenched, fluid covering Alexios’ lips as he kept up the pace, only ceasing once he felt the priestess’ legs loosen their grip on his head. Diona’s satisfied expression came into his view at last.

“Ohhhh, _misthios_ ,” she sighed, brushing one side of his face fondly. “You have served me _so_ well.”

Alexios grinned proudly. “I do my best.”

She planted a soft kiss on his lips, over far more quickly than Alexios would have preffered.

“Such a shame...” She shook her head.

“I’m sorry?”

“It is nothing to worry about,” she told him, pushing him down onto the floor as he made to rise. “Now, we rest. I suspect you are _tired_...?”

He was, admittedly. He wouldn’t have objected to another round of sex, but Diona seemed to be finished with him – for now, at least. Alexios shrugged as he lay down beside the priestess, and sleep was remarkably quick to follow.


	13. Mikkos

Mikkos brought Alexios behind the curtain, into a secluded area of the house. Their two companions followed eagerly, hands already brushing against Alexios’ body and one another, as though desperate to get out of their clothes. Once the curtain had been close behind them, Alexios found himself face-to-face with Mikkos. The man leaned in towards Alexios, pausing a slight distance away as he waited for the _misthios_ to close the gap, which he did with no small amount of eagerness. The stench of wine on Mikkos’ breath was so strong as to be almost sickening, but the feel of the man’s lips on his left him hungering for more. The brief but experienced touch of Mikkos’ hands against him were enough to let Alexios know that, even in his drunken state, Mikkos knew exactly what he was doing. Hesitance evaporating, Alexios kissed Mikkos hungrily, gasping against his mouth. They pulled away momentarily to remove their clothes – Alexios being more than happy to help the caretaker out of his _chiton_. The shuffling of fabric from around him informed Alexios that their two companions had also disrobed, and the three of them then proceeded to strip Alexios of his armour. It was dim and gloomy in the room they’d found themselves in, but the muscled silhouette that was Mikkos’ naked body only tantalised him further, the lust within the _misthios_ surging in response. Three sets of hands guided Alexios to the corner of the room, where they all settled down into a pile of cushions and pillows that may or may not have been covering a bed. For a time, the four of them writhed together, hands and limbs tangling and intertwining, bare skin brushing skin, gentle gaps and sighs filling their ears. Alexios could not have said, until his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, who was touching who. Faces drifted in and out of his vision – Mikkos’ vanished, only to be replaced by the other man’s, whose lips lingered on Alexios’ for a few moments before pulling away again. After a while, however, it was clear that their surging need for stimulation was growing overpowering. Alexios saw Mikkos sit up from their little tangle of bodies and stretch with a grunt.

“Alright, so who wants to fuck who?” he asked loudly, words slurring slightly in his drunken state. Alexios barked a laugh and shook his head in amusement at the athlete’s brazenness.

“I want to have the _misthios_ ,” the woman cooed, leaning closer to Alexios and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

“As do I,” the man said, doing the same on the opposite side of Alexios’ face.

Mikkos laughed. “You may have to take it in turns.”

Alexios chuckled. “I don’t know. I am _excellent_ at multitasking.”

“And what will _I_ do?” Mikkos wondered aloud. “Should I just sit here and watch while you fuck Chloe and Zelos, here?”

“Oh, don’t think we’ll be leaving _you_ out,” the woman named Chloe said, her words swiftly followed by the soft sounds of kissing as she pressed her lips to Mikkos’. Alexios felt a pair of firm hands on him in turn, and grunted as he was pulled into the other man’s grasp. A grin slid helplessly over his face as he felt a pair of lips tugging at the bare skin on his neck, breath warm against his flesh. Alexios reached down to caress the man’s thigh, trailing his hand upwards until he cupped his member, earning a soft moan in his ear in response. A gasp from Chloe informed him that Mikkos was pleasuring her – likely with his fingers, given that the kissing noises were continuing.

“Ahh!” she hissed in between kisses. “Yes!”

Warm, firm lips closed over Alexios’ mouth as Zelos kissed him, likely spurred on by the sounds Chloe was making. The man’s cock was pressing into Alexios’ hip intently, Zelos’ hips bucking desperately as he searched feverishly for more friction than Alexios’ hand could give him.

“I want to fuck your mouth,” Alexios heard him whisper after a few moments. “Will you let me?”

“With pleasure,” Alexios assured him, letting go of the shaft and shifting his position until he was facing Zelos. Now that it was easier to see in the half-light, Alexios could clearly see the other man’s impressive cock as it appeared in front of his face, bobbing slightly from side to side as Zelos adjusted his position in turn. He took hold of it once again as he guided it into his mouth, lips and tongue embracing the fluid-soaked tip with gusto.

After only a short time had passed – just long enough for Alexios to get comfortable – he was surprised to hear the unmistakable sound of flesh slapping against flesh, accompanied by gentle cries from Mikkos and Chloe. Alexios twisted his head slightly to take in the view of the two fucking, Chloe’s legs wrapped tightly around the athlete’s waist as he pounded her. A glance upwards showed him that Zelos was watching them in turn, groaning slightly as the _misthios_ pleasured him.

“Shall we join them?” Alexios asked after removing the other man’s cock from his mouth.

Zelos nodded numbly, a smile lighting up his face. The two of them shuffled over to the copulating pair, who were more than eager to be with them. Chloe pulled away from Mikkos to whisper in Alexios’ ear, and the _misthios_ ’ eyes widened as he realised what she was suggesting.

“Are you _sure_?” he choked.

“I need it,” she assured him, hunger and desire filling her voice. “Both of you... _together_.”

Mikkos grin glinted in the little light that reached them in their dark corner. “What say you, _misthios_? Think you can handle it?”

Alexios answered him with a kiss, lips clamping down hungrily over Mikkos’ mouth, feeling the other man’s smile pressing against his lips. It took a good deal of awkward manoeuvring, but soon Alexios was lying beneath Chloe, with her atop him and Mikkos above them both. The two were still joined at the hip, Mikkos deep inside her, hands clutching onto her waist as she pressed in closer to the _misthios_. Alexios grabbed hold of his shaft and guided himself towards her entrance. It was a tight fit for the two men, but a fresh layer of olive oil – which Mikkos had handily supplied – helped a great deal. The three of them gasped in unison as Alexios slid in underneath Mikkos’ cock, the sensitive undersides of their shafts now pressed firmly together. Slowly, the two of them began to thrust into Chloe, who was already squirming against them, whispering affirmations.

“Oh, yessss!” she hissed. “Fuck me!”

The two men began to grow more confident in their movements, tightening their hold on Chloe and picking up speed. A figure appeared over Alexios’ head, and he recognised Zelos’ silhouette. The _misthios_ opened his mouth wide, and Zelos obliged him once again, hips bucking gently at first, then with more vigour as he began to fuck Alexios’ mouth. Alexios had wanted to hold back, to make these precious moments last as long as possible, but already Mikkos was beginning to moan loudly as he drew ever nearer to the finish. All the while, Chloe was pleading with the _misthios_ to go faster, in turn, and Alexios was more than happy to oblige. He began thrusting more quickly, trying to match Mikkos’ tempo, and was rewarded by the loudest cry from Chloe yet.

“Ahhh! I’m close!”

“M-Me too!” Mikkos whimpered. Alexios felt the caretaker’s hands scrabbling against his back, searching desperately for purchase. Mikkos’ hands travelled frantically down Alexios’ back, passed his waist and found his ass, where they lingered and held on for dear life. Chloe’s screams of delight were silenced abruptly as her whole body shuddered as though possessed, raking her nails down Mikkos’ back, mouth and eyes wide open as her orgasm took her. Alexios and Mikkos never slowed, not even as Chloe’s voice began working again and she squirmed between them, her gasps of ecstasy tumultuously loud in the small space they were in. Her orgasm had yet to die down when Mikkos’ cries reached a new pitch, and Alexios felt the other man’s fingers sink into the firm flesh of his ass as he came. The _misthios_ felt hot fluid coat his cock, and his groan of pleasure as he felt himself surging helplessly was muffled by the cock still filling his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as the sensations became overwhelming: Chloe’s gorgeous body against his, her delicious warmth surrounding his cock, the feel of Mikkos’ cock throbbing beneath his as he pumped his hot seed into her, the ache in his jaw as Zelos slammed his cock into his mouth over and over, and the sounds of three people all making their pleasure known...

Alexios’s eyes flew open as he finally burst, unable to hold back any longer. His vision blurred, pleasure thrumming through his whole body, hips slowing their movement to a steady grind as he relished every last second. He moaned into Zelos’ cock, humming loudly against his flesh. There was an answered groan from somewhere above him, swiftly followed by a spray of warm liquid in Alexios’ mouth, which he greedily drank down. Zelos’ climax made his legs tremble and shake, but the grip he had on Alexios’ shoulder never loosened.

For a time, there was nothing any of them had to say – they merely lay there contentedly in that dark corner of the room, still entwined together, lips meeting warmly every so often. It was Mikkos who finally broke the silence.

“So! Who’s ready for round two?”

Mikkos clapped his hands together as he made to stand up, only for his legs to give out beneath him. The caretaker toppled over and fell into a pile of cushions, much to the amusement of the other three.

Alexios barked a laugh. “Certainly not _you_ , that’s for certain.”


	14. Daphnae

The campfire crackled not four feet away from Alexios and Daphnae as they kissed one another deeply, the Hunter of Artemis lying atop the _misthios_. They writhed gently together as their now-naked bodies were joined for the first time, their armour having been discarded shortly before. Alexios could feel the hunter’s body rippling with muscle against his own, driving the lust coursing through his veins into a frenzy. But Daphnae was proving far more patient than he as she straddled him, hips grinding against him with infuriating slowness, her cock driving him wild as it pressed against him, throbbing determinedly.

“Fuck me,” he pleaded, as soon as her lips separated from his. “I _need_ you.”

“A hunter must know great patience,” she whispered. “But, if you insist...”

“How do you want me?” he asked her breathlessly.

She planted a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Get on your hands and knees. I wish to take you as a beast takes its mate.”

Body quaking with anticipation, Alexios did as he was bidden when Daphnae lifted away from him, rolling onto his front and getting on all fours. At once, he felt her firm, stiff shaft sliding between his buttocks, testing the feel of him.

“I believe I will enjoy this a great deal,” she whispered, grunting as she ground against him. “But first, I will need oil...”

“Th-There’s some in my satchel,” Alexios stammered, deeply enjoying the sensation of her firmness pressing against his hole already. “Use as much as you need.”

Daphnae’s cock was soon replaced by her oil-slick fingers, playing with Alexios’ hole, dancing in and out with ease. Alexios groaned softly, chills racing through him at the sensation as she worked him open expertly. When she at last sank into him, he felt himself expanding to allow her in as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Alexios’ eyes widened in awe – the feel of Daphae’s cock inside him was warm and gentle, quite different from the feel of the _olisbos_ that had penetrated him last.

Daphae’s hand caressed his lower back reassuringly. “How do you feel, _misthios_?”

“I...I want more,” he choked.

Daphae chuckled, obliging him by pushing in deeper, filling him up to the brim. Alexios arched his back, fingers sinking into the soft soil, a long gasp seeping out from between his lips.

“Yesssss,” he hissed. “You feel _amazing_.”

He couldn’t see Daphnae’s face, but he heard the proud grin in her voice all the same. “I’m just getting started,” she promised.

“Don’t hold back,” he said, spreading his knees further apart to ease her entry. “I want you to fuck me hard.”

He felt the warmth of her muscled torso pressing down on his back as she bent down over him, felt her soft lips press against a spot below his jaw, felt her hands take hold of his sides and squeeze them tight.

“That, I can do,” she whispered in his ear, as her hips began to move.

Alexios had thought that his previous experimentation with Alkibiades and the _olisbos_ had been intense, but it was nothing compared to actually being fucked. The _misthios_ felt as though he were caught in a storm crafted by Zeus himself, holding onto the ground beneath him for dear life as Daphnae pounded him into submission. Her hips clapped against the back of his thighs over and over, drowning out the sound of the crackling fire.

“Ah!" Alexios moaned. " _Ahhh_! Don’t stop!”

Alexios clenched his jaw tight, fighting to keep himself under control, but an intense moan from behind him drove his senses into a frenzy, and he quickly lifted one hand off the ground to take hold of his shaft. It took only a few seconds of stroking before he tossed his head back and groaned loudly as he spent himself on the hard earth, his whole body unravelling beneath Daphnae as he surged with pleasure. Perhaps ten seconds after his orgasm had died down, Daphnae slid out of him and cried out sharply. Alexios felt a spray of heat across his lower back, followed by her body slumping against his as though all her energy had been drained. Alexios lowered himself to the ground, legs wobbling slightly as he did, and Daphnae nestled herself down beside him. She must have had a cloth or rag ready, for he felt cold fabric rubbing against the mess on his back until it felt sufficiently dry – albeit still somewhat sticky.

“You are...quite the beast yourself,” Alexios told her, reaching one arm around her to stroke her back affectionately.

She smiled. “One must know the prey if one is to catch the prey.”

“You have much to teach me, still. I...would greatly appreciate another _lesson_.”

Daphnae chuckled. “So soon? I think not.” She clapped a hand on his back in turn. “Rest, now. Then your hunt will resume.”

“And after that...?”

She leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “Then we’ll see.”


	15. Zopheras

Zopheras practically tore Alexios out of his armour, their lips separating only when the need arose. Once Alexios’ armour had been dropped in a heap on the ground, he moaned softly as Zopheras ran her hands all over his chest, admiring the muscle, fingers tangling in his hair. With a few swift movements, Alexios disrobed her in turn, cupping her breasts and hips while she giggled softly. It felt to them both as though they had spent so long together without getting intimate, and now all they wanted to do was to make up for lost time.

“I want you to show me your strength,” Zopheras whispered in his ear as he pressed his lips to her neck, kissing the tender flesh and drawing warm sighs from her. “I know you want to take charge.”

“I can do that,” Alexios promised her, running her hands down the length of her spine until they came to rest near her hips, “but first, I must ask – are you sure nobody will see us here up on this hill?”

She laughed. “I am sure. Nobody ever comes here except for me and the goats. I give you my word – do as you wish with me.”

Alexios smiled wryly at her. “I wouldn’t want anyone below in the fields looking up towards the heavens only to get a glimpse of... _this_.”

And with a heave, he lifted Zopheras up by her hips, tugging her legs apart and manoeuvring them until her thighs were resting atop his shoulders. The young woman’s squeal of delight turned into a titillated gasp as the _misthios_ pressed his face deep into the gap between her legs, lips touching and teasing the soft flesh around her entrance. He dragged his tongue across her opening, sliding up to the nub of flesh above it, before beginning to gently massage it with the tip of his tongue. He was immediately rewarded by her legs squeezing his neck as she squirmed against him.

“ _Ahh_! I-If they _did_ , they would likely think they w-were witnessing the gods themselves making love. A-Ahh!”

Alexios felt his cheeks heat up slightly, partly from exertion of holding Zopheras’ entire body up with his bare hands and partly in response to her flattering compliment. He knew the two of them must have struck a breathtaking sight: him standing entirely naked atop the hill with his cock fully erect and throbbing proudly in the night air, and her sitting on his shoulders, drenched in moonlight as her breasts heaved in time with her gasping breaths. To anyone watching them, perhaps they _would_ have appeared to be Olympians – possibly one of Ares and Aphrodite’s forbidden and yet passionate affairs? If that was the case, Alexios didn’t want to disappoint either Zopheras or anyone witnessing their act.

Already, she was so aroused as to be moist and warm against his mouth, and the scent of her filled his senses as he worked her over. Her gentle gasps had become moans of ecstasy, growing louder with every passing second. His cock ached from his own lack of stimulation, but ensuring Zopheras was satisfied was the more pressing matter. Fortunately, the young woman was proving remarkably easy to stimulate, squeezing his neck tightly as though her whole body were wound up like a spring, straining for release.

“Oh! Oh, don’t stop! D-Don’t stop- ah! _Ahhh_!”

And with a sharp cry, Zopheras came, her orgasm rushing through her body and making her legs loosen their grip on the relieved Alexios. Her hips bucked, pushing herself harder against Alexios’ mouth, which didn’t cease its movements until her legs had stopped quivering. He felt her weight against his hands grow heavier as she slumped, still recovering from the pleasure that had overwhelmed her.

Alexios removed his mouth from her entrance and glanced up at her. “Again?”

Her eyes sparkled with a mixture of awe and lust. “Please!”

Alexios in fact managed to make Zopheras come twice more in that position before she asked him to stop, still shaking as he lowered her into his embrace. They kissed warmly, deeply, and Alexios knew that she was still hungry for more. But when her hands slithered down his body and took hold of his cock, his knees almost buckled and he groaned against her mouth.

“You must be in great need of release,” she remarked, and Alexios merely sighed needily in confirmation as she began stroking him. Zopheras proved rather skilled with her hands, and the combination of her lips on his and her firm grip around his shaft was soon bringing him to the cusp, grunting in pleasure as she pushed him to the brink. But he took hold of her arm by the wrist and brought her to a stop.

“I wish to fuck you,” he told her. “Would you like that?”

Zopheras planted a short kiss on his cheek. “I thought you’d never ask.”

She had laid out a blanket on the ground for them to rut on, but Alexios had something far better in mind as he scooped her up into his arms again and carried her over to the nearby tree. Taking hold of her by the hips again, the _misthios_ pushed Zopheras up against the trunk, lifting her up slightly as he bent his knees, easing himself into position. His cock slid into her open entrance, warm fluid easing his passage, and the two of them moaned in unison as he penetrated her. With her arms holding her up still, Alexios began to fuck Zopheras, hips thrusting upwards against her warm body, hitting against her thighs. Alexios groaned, pleasure racing through him, forcing him to already fight for control, quickening his pace as Zophera raked her fingernails down his back and moaned loudly in his ear.

“Fuck me,” she hissed. “Yesss!”

Alexios pounded her against the tree, sliding in and out of her with rapidly-increasing tempo, his hips rocking with a primal rhythm. The building pleasure made his head swim, made his muscles sing, his whole body crying out for release. Zopheras moved her body in tandem with his, bouncing up and down, pushing him deeper and deeper into her, relishing each and every thrust. He felt her tightening around him, his eyes widening as he began to crest, unable to hold back any longer. His hips moved faster, desperately dragging out every last second until he felt himself tip over the edge, at which point he quickly slid himself back out of her and pushed his cock up against her abdomen, shouting raggedly as he spent himself across her belly. His pelvis juddered and shook as ecstasy took hold of him, hands squeezing Zopheras’ hips tight as he ground against her, hot seed running down the length of his cock, dripping from their bodies to the soft grass below. Alexios slumped against her as the pleasure thrumming through him died down, sighing softly in her ear as her lips tugged on the skin where his neck met his shoulders. He eased her back down to the ground, releasing his hold on her with one hand to move it around to her front, her flesh sticky beneath his touch. With one hand, he began to pleasure her just as he had done with his mouth previously. Zopheras gasped loudly the moment his fingers made contact with her sex, fingers digging into his back tightly as she begged him for more.

“Ohh, yes! K-Keep going! _Ahhh_!”

It was over remarkably quickly – Alexios suspected she’d been close when he’d climaxed, himself. Her cry of delight was swallowed by his lips, her breath hot against his lips as she quivered and quaked beneath him again.

“That was incredible,” she murmured, after some time had passed. “If all my mentors had been so... _skilled_ , perhaps I would have appreciated my education a bit more.”

“The lesson doesn’t have to be over, just yet,” Alexios told her, sinking to the ground and pulling her down with him so that she was lying on top of him. “We can take all the time we need.”

Zopheras giggled against his chest, and Alexios found himself joining in. The two of them laughed like children as they rolled around in the grass, bodies intertwined, not wanting to let go.


	16. Mikkos II

Mikkos’s house was warmed by the setting sun, and even with all of their clothes removed, the two men could feel their bodies growing incredibly hot. The heat of Mikkos’ body against Alexios’ as they ground together atop his bed was intense, and the caretaker’s movements had him moaning already, the sweet feeling of their flesh joined once again sending pleasure sparking through the _misthios_.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” Mikkos whispered against Alexios’ mouth. “Ever since I first saw you, Alexios, I’ve wanted to have you like this – just the two of us.”

“Oh?” Alexios grunted as he rolled his hips against Mikkos’. “And here I thought you’d enjoyed that evening we shared with your two friends?”

“That _was_ amazing,” Mikkos admitted. “I loved sharing them with you, our bodies working in tandem, pleasuring them together.”

Alexios chuckled, leaning over to kiss Mikkos’ neck and shoulders. “I’m surprised you remember it so well, given how drunk you were.”

“Oh, I could never forget a night like that! But having sex with someone alone, rather than in a group, is a completely different experience – don’t you think?”

Alexios slid his hands down Mikkos’ back, relishing the feel of his body. “All I know is that I want you to fuck me until I scream. How does that sound?”

Mikkos beamed at him, kissing him warmly. “Your wish is my command, _misthios_.”

They rolled across the bed, repositioning themselves so that Mikkos was lying atop him, straddling his hips. Mikkos sat up, lifting away from the _misthios_ , and his torso caught the sunlight, bathing his broad chest with its warm, orange glow. Alexios reached up to cup his pectorals almost automatically, enjoying the feel of the firm, rounded flesh beneath his fingers and the nipples slowly hardening against his palms. He glanced up at Mikkos to see the man’s tongue sliding between his lips, moistening them, eyes wide and drinking in the sight before them.

“You are incredibly beautiful, Alexios,” he murmured. “Do you mind me saying that?”

“Not at all,” Alexios grunted in reply, moving his hands around Mikkos’ sides and then down his back. “If anything, I wish people would tell me that _more_.”

Alexios made a gentle noise of approval as his hands smoothed the caretaker’s ass, hairs tickling his skin as he admired the round shape. He grinned openly as he sank his fingers into the flesh, his cock pressing needily into the gap between Mikkos’ thighs.

“Now, now,” Mikkos tutted, placing a hand on either of Alexios’ shoulders and pushing him back down onto the bed. “You’ll have your chance to fuck me only _after_ I’ve done as much to you – understand?”

Alexios was considerably larger and more powerfully-built than Mikkos – something that was obvious to them both. But there was something so pleasantly tantalising in letting the smaller man take control and give the orders, at least when they were being so intimate with one another. And so, Alexios’ grin didn’t fade as he let himself be pushed down, his cock slipping out from where it had been nestled and falling back against his abdomen with a quiet _slap_. Mikkos grabbed hold of one of Alexios’ legs, lifting it up until it was resting on his shoulder, sidling in closer to him on his knees. Alexios bit his lips upon feeling the tip of Mikkos’ cock nudging insistently against his hole, but shot a tentative glance down towards the other man all the same.

“I take it you have oil, yes?”

Mikkos nodded, reaching out of sight and retrieving a small bottle of brownish liquid, which he promptly uncapped and poured onto his fingers before drizzling the runny liquid onto his cock.

“This oil is used mainly for massages,” Mikkos explained. “The athletes often come to be to help soothe their aching muscles after their training.”

Putting the bottle aside, he began stroking himself with one hand while running the slick fingers of his other hand through the cleft between Alexios’ buttocks, pressing gently against his hole until it gave, before darting his finger in and out, loosening him up. Alexios hummed needily as he felt his body respond, opening itself up to Mikkos’ touch.

“D-Do all those athletes g-get _this_ sort of treatment, too?” he asked.

Mikkos chuckled. “Some of them. More often it’s the other way around – they insist on _thanking_ me generously for my service. Who would I be to refuse such a kind offer?”

Two fingers were inside Alexios now, and he groaned as they slid in and out, going deeper each time, as though trying to see how far they could go.

“More...” Alexios murmured lustily. “Give me m-more, Mikkos.”

The caretaker grinned down at him. “Like this...?”

Alexios let out a wordless cry as Mikkos crooked his fingers upwards, rubbing against something deep inside. His entire body seemed to lurch as though struck by lightning, hissing with desperate need as Mikkos pressed insistently against that wonderful spot inside him, only to let out a frustrated whine when he felt the pressure ease as Mikkos withdrew his fingers.

“I have a better idea,” Mikkos told him, guiding his cock to Alexios’ entrance. The _misthios_ grunted as Mikkos squeezed inside him, pain and discomfort giving way to intense pleasure. The caretaker blew air out through his nose as he began thrusting, eyes squeezing shut momentarily as though overcome by pleasure. He took hold of Alexios’ other leg, lifting it up onto his free shoulder, tugging himself closer towards the _misthios_ , grunting quietly as he did. Alexios gasped, need overwhelming him, making his teeth sink into his bottom lip and sweat prickle across his flesh. Each jerk of Mikko’s hips sent pleasure spiking through him, growing more and more intense with every passing second. Alexios’ fingers scampered over the sheets beneath him as he spread his arms wide, taking hold of either side of the bed to steady himself as Mikko’s tempo quickened. The bed rocked and shook under the movement of their bodies, their ecstatic cries ringing out through the entire house. Alexios felt amazing – better than amazing. He wanted to spend his whole life here in this bed, under Mikkos. Unfortunately, it was too good to last.

Alexios felt himself steadily approaching the brink, but his moaning was suddenly drowned out by Mikkos’ impassioned shout as his hips juddered, heat filling Alexios up from within as the caretaker came. Mikkos cried out raggedly, head tilted back, mouth hanging open, dragging one hand through his tangled hair while the other squeezed the _misthios_ ’ thigh tightly. Alexios bit back a frustrated grunt as the pleasure surging within him slowed in as Mikkos’ thrusting came to a gradual halt.

“S-Sorry,” Mikkos grunted as he pulled out of Alexios, oil and seed coating his cock. “I would have given a warning, but it...it happened so quickly...”

Alexios chuckled weakly. “It’s alright. But I would appreciate your _assistance_ all the same.” He gestured to his own cock, still throbbing impatiently against his abdomen.

Mikkos obliged him, eagerly swooping down towards Alexios’ groin and taking hold of his cock, guiding it into his mouth. The sensation of the caretaker’s lips and tongue on the tip of his cock ignited the waning pleasure in Alexios, who sucked in air through his teeth before exhaling it as an intense groan. Mikkos’ mouth slid down the length of Alexios’ shaft, sending sparks of bliss shooting through him. He was about to tell him to go faster, but Mikkos’ seemed to be able to hear his thoughts, for his pace quickened, head bobbing up and down determinedly, dragging those soft lips over Alexios’ tender flesh. It was over even sooner than Alexios was expecting, the _misthios_ crying out as his hips jerked feverishly, cock pumping its warm seed into Mikkos’ mouth while he swallowed it all down greedily. Mikkos’ released his hold on Alexios’ cock only once it began to grow soft against his tongue, before crawling along the bed and lowering himself down beside Alexios. They kissed warmly, Alexios relishing the taste of himself on Mikkos’ mouth as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other and held one another, feeling their heartbeats gradually slow.

“I hope that was everything you wished for,” Alexios whispered in his ear.

“Everything and more,” Mikkos replied, his arms squeezing the _misthios_. “But...I wish it hadn’t ended so soon.”

“Oh, it’s not over yet,” Alexios reassured him, his fingers trailing circles on Mikkos’ lower back, swirling towards his buttocks. “If I recall correctly, you told me I’d have my chance to fuck you after I had done as much to you, yes? If you’re still willing, I’d be more than happy to seize that opportunity.”

Mikkos hummed with quiet thrill, as he pressed himself closer to Alexios. “I’d like that a lot. But, for now, all I wish is to lie here beside you. Is that alright?”

Alexios detached one hand from Mikkos’ back to tangle his fingers in the man’s hair, stroking the soft locks with an equally-soft touch. “That is perfectly fine with me. Rest as long as you need to.”

Mikkos pressed his lips to Alexios’ cheek before lowering his head to the pillow. Alexios mirrored him, lying down with Mikkos’ as their naked bodies intertwined. The evening heat had made them both drowsy, and it wasn’t long before the two men, still tangled in one another’s arms, drifted silently off to sleep.


End file.
